Kiss Me Deadly
Треклист 1 Kiss Me Deadly 2 Broken Dreams Тексты песен KISS ME DEADLY I went to a party last Saturday night I didn't get laid, I got in a fight, Uh, huh It ain't no big thing thumb|right|318 px|Kiss Me Deadly Late for my job and the traffic was bad Had to borrow ten bucks from my old man, Uh, huh It ain't no big thing I went to a party last Saturday night I told you that story, I'd be alright Uh, huh It ain't no big thing But I know what I like I know I like dancin' with you And I know what you like I know you like dancin' with me Yeah, yeah Kiss me once Kiss me twice C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly Had a few beers, gettin' high , watchin' the time go by, Uh, huh It ain't no big thing Nothin' to eat and no TV Lookin' in the mirror don't get it for me Uh, huh It ain't no big thing But I know what I like I know I like dancin' with you And I know what you like I know you like dancin' with me Oh, yeah Kiss me once Kiss me twice C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly Kiss me once Kiss me twice C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly You know I like dancin' with you Dancin' with you C'mon Kiss me once Kiss me twice C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly Kiss me once Kiss me twice C'mon pretty baby, kiss me C'mon pretty baby, kiss me C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly BROKEN DREAMS I see the picture You're so broken hearted But can I steal a little love from you tonight I'd tell you whispers, a little story That there's a place in my heart for you tonight But why must we be lonely? On this night full of rain Hold me in your dreams And leave me breathless once again But I will never understand Why must the rain fall down? On the boulevard of broken dreams Must the tears fall, misty sky It's a boulevard of broken dreams Yeah I close my eyes, and it feels like yesterday When we fought for tomorrow And lived for the day So sweet and innocent Like a child with his toy Who wishes for nothing Left alone with his dreams But why must we be sad? On this night full of rain Take me back to the king And leave me breathless once again But I will never understand Why must the rain fall down? On the boulevard of broken dreams Must the tears fall, misty sky It's a boulevard of broken dreams Oh, yeah Why must the rain fall down? On the boulevard of broken dreams Must the tears fall, misty sky It's a boulevard of broken dreams Why must the rain fall down? On the boulevard of broken dreams Another lonely face lost in the crowd It's a boulevard of broken dreams... Обложки Категория:Синглы Категория:Лита Форд Категория:1980-е Категория:1988 Категория:Lita